


Funny

by orphan_account



Series: Lifetime [3]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More early morning cuddling</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funny

"Cold..." Breathing easy Aoba mutters quietly into the pillow, turning over slowly. All the while Mink slid his fingers further up his shirt, tracing gently the curve of his spine.

It was early morning, Mink had already been out and back in, now deciding that maybe for once it would be nice to lay back down. The day wasn't moving anywhere, why should he? So as rays of sun began to shine beautifully through the window he brought Aoba closer to him. The younger man's eyes began to flicker open, smiling softly and wrapping his arms around the pillow his head was laying on.

"Mink...your...aah...your fingers are cold."

Chuckling, Mink began to lower his head a little more. Without responding he simply kept inching Aoba's shirt higher, sliding down into the bed beside him, running his fingers over every inch of skin he could find. Aoba was so warm in comparison to his own skin, but he was warming up quickly.

It was funny how many times you could touch the same person and still feel enlightened and excited every time you began again.

Aoba let out a soft breath, turning over in Mink's hands as his pants slipped down on his hips a little. Exposing him to the fresh morning air and soft morning light, his eyes began wandering up Mink himself, staying put on his eyes as they caught them.

"...Good morning."

"...Morning, beautiful."


End file.
